Sweet Sacrifice
by Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy
Summary: oneshot. songfic to Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescnece. It's the day of the final battle, and something happens that changes the outcome, and sets a few heads rolling...literally. mild slash,mpreg


_Sweet Sacrifice_

By _Dark_, _Mirror_, and _Catty-the-spy_

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.  
_

It was the time of the final battle. Harry and Voldemort faced off in the centre of battling Death Eaters and Aurors. Spells flew back and forth. The ground was soaked in blood, and the stench was nearly unbearable.

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  
_

Harry could hear his heart beating in his ears. He dodged, cast, dodged, put up a shield, cast, dodged, got hit with a hex that cut an ugly gash in his leg. He hit Voldemort with a spell that ripped the flesh off one of his arms, but not the wand arm.

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice_.

Arthur Weasley jumped in front of the killing curse sent Harry's way. That was the sign. Harry turned from Voldemort and sent a curse at the nearest auror.

_One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.  
_

Many aurors stared in shock, only to be killed or taken prisoner. Remus noticed the change and turned to Tonks, fighting beside him. "Are you with me Tonks?"

"_What?_" she asked, taking the chance to turn from the enemy and look at him, even for the briefest moment.

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  
_

"_Are you with me Tonks?!_"

"Yes!"

"No matter what?!"

"Yes."

"_Swear it!_"

"I _swear_, I'm with you no matter what!"

Remus smiled an evil smile and nodded to the Death Eater he had previously been fighting. "Good. Now get out of the way."

He went for the nearest auror, Tonks staring after him in horror.

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.  
_

Bill and Charlie shot a hex at a very startled McGonagall, the impact taking her life. The Death Eater she'd been fighting decapitated her.

Ron sent a spell at Kingsley, and another at his mother.

The Death Eaters were winning.

_  
(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Raise the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)  
_

Auror after auror fell. Hermione tried to stun Ron- thinking he'd been put under the imperious- and had no time to react when he cast the killing curse while effectively dodging the stunner.

The remaining aurors surrendered, though a good few - like Ginny- fell. The twins- Fred and George- were put in charge of guarding those left.

Voldemort turned to Harry. "So you kept the bargain? Well, what do you want? Who do you want?'

Harry smiled, revealing his fangs. "He knows."

Theodore Nott stepped from the crowd, wrapping his arms around his mate. "Yes. You did good pet."

Harry allowed a bit of pride to flare for the briefest moment. "Yes well. Anyway, we need to discuss the immunity of my friends, and a bit of memory, and say- personality- changing to be done to Remmy's girl."

Voldemort nodded. "Of course. Let us leave this place. I have more… suitable places to discuss business."

_So you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?  
_

Nearly a year later, Harry walked across the grounds of what was once Hogwarts and was now the Dark Academy, to stand in front of the white tomb that held Dumbledore's body. In his arms he held an infant, which he laid on top of the white marble.

"Hello Dumbledore. I hope you like my son. I named him Albus, after you. Though, I hope he decides not to follow in the footsteps of his namesake." He laughed. "You probably wonder why I turned against you. Why I help the Dark Lord win his throne." He leaned down to whisper to the marble as he would whisper in his husband's ear. "_It was_ _you_._ You_ made up my mind. Your actions and words set me thinking, and when you died a light bulb went off in my head." He smiled a smile devoid of humour or mirth. "They're all dead, Dumbledore. All of those to stupid to see past your smiling face. They are dead, and you can frolic with them in your little kiddie Heaven, while we do the world some good down here."

He chuckled, and let his head rest on the cool surface.

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

**End

* * *

**

Whadaya think? you can fill in the story to harry's trun to the dark by yourself. that was the purpose of those holes.

how's that for my first OFFICIAL song fic?

The song is Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence


End file.
